Je ne suis pas une cendrillon Drago
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Tous se font duper par Hermione Granger, elle qui a finalement décidé de rejoindre les forces du mal, pour elle, sa vie. Elle tuera beaucoup de ses amis, mais finalement, quand sera t-il de sa futur vie si Lord gagnait?   Dramione.


Je ne suis pas une cendrillon Drago.

Genre : Romance/Mystery.

Couple : Drago/Hermione.

Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

Résumé : Je ne suis pas une cendrillon, loin de là de ce que tous pensent, derrière mon visage se cache une âme et un coeur, bien plus noir que ce que les autres pensent.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noir dehors, la pleine lune était rayonnante comme jamais, alors que quelques minuscules étoiles tentaient de pointé le bout de leurs branches lumineuses. Même la forêt interdite, aussi noir et lugubre qu'elle fut était éclairé, et on pouvait y apercevoir des centaures ou encore diverses créatures magique vivre leur vie. Tout Poudlards était éclairé, les murs par la lune, et l'intérieur du château par diverses bougies de toute les couleurs.

Dans la grande salle, une douce musique s'élevait, alors que l'atmosphère était lugubre. De la fumée noir et grise s'échappait de nul part pour aller sillonner entre les pas des danseurs, des bougies coulantes était centrés sur des tables aux toiles d'araignées, des citrouilles volantes manquèrent à plusieurs reprises d'assommer quelqu'un, des loups miniatures ainsi que des centaures et autre créatures parcourait la salle afin de faire peur aux élèves et professeurs.

Tous était habillés en noir, rouge, orange, ou encore mauve afin de représenté cette ambiance d'Halloween funèbre.

Les filles et garçons portaient des masques, pour la plupart rouge et noir, lorsque dans un grincement assourdissant, les grandes portes s'ouvrir pour laisser place à une radieuse adolescente.  
Elle portait une robe bustier noir pailleté, qui moulait sa poitrine et s'évaporait aux niveau des hanches, de longs gants de tulles parsemaient ses brase jusqu'aux épaules, alors que ses cheveux étaient superbement attachés en chignon dépareillé pour exposer aux yeux de tous son masque blanc pur non symétrique.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur cette apparition, tout les pas de musique se stoppèrent et la musique s'arrêta. Après quelques secondes, longues pour la demoiselle, la musique reprit, suivit de tous.

Un homme à la carrure imposante et au smoking parfaitement posé sur son corps musclé vint se courber devant la belle afin de lui demander une danse, qu'elle accorda volontiers.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle flottait et dansait au rythme de la musique profitant plus que pleinement de cette soirée grandiose.

Soudain, menant court à toutes pensées et rigolade, un coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant sursauter les plus âgé et les plus jeune. Les citrouilles tombèrent, les créatures miniatures s'évaporèrent, alors que les bougies s'éteignirent suite à la folie du ciel magique, qui s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Des hurlements se firent entendre, alors que tous voulait rejoindre leurs salle commune, la porte se ferma toute seule, dans une vacarme assourdissant. Le directeur, Albus Dumbeldor, hurla le silence.

«Vous allez tous suivre vos professeur dans la salle des trophées silencieusement, tous les septièmes années restent ici avec le professeur Severus Rogue.»

Alors, tout les professeurs, omis Dumbeldor qui disparu et Severus qui ne bougea pas, rejoignirent la salle des trophées suivit des première, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrième, cinquième, et sixième années, alors que les septièmes années formaient deux clans bien distinctes, les serpentards, contre les Gryffondores, Poustoufles, et Serdaigles. Les serpents étaient très peu, une dizaine à peu près. Ceux ci n'avait apparemment pas voulu rejoindre les membres de Lord Volemort.

Le couple magique, du début ne s'était toujours pas quitté.

«-Hermione... chuchota t-il sensuellement.

-Drago... Dit-elle sur le même ton, avec pourtant, moins de sensualité.

-Je... Commença t-il.

-Non. Coupa Hermione. Ne le dis pas. Supplia t-elle.

-J'y tiens Hermione. Je t'aime. Souffla t-il.

-Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois Drago... Si je suis ici ce soir c'est pour toi... Expliqua t-elle en murmurant.

-Te souviens-tu du compte moldu que tu m'as compter? Celui avec la belle, au bal avec son prince... Expliqua t-il.

-Drago, je ne suis pas une cendrillon... Chuchota t-elle.

-Oh, si, tu es la mienne. Murmura t-il.

-Non... Dit-elle, la voix brisée.

-Je t'aime Hermione, après la guerre je veux faire m vie avec toi... Souffla t-il au creux de son oreille.

Hermione fut brisée d'entendre cela.

-Jamais ça n'aura lieu Drago. Dit-elle finalement, la voix dur, ce qui choqua Drago.

-Pourquoi... Interrogea t-il.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne suis pas une cendrillon. Répéta t-elle, la voix froide.

-Si tu es mienne Hermione... Tenta t-il vainement de dire.

-Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Hurla t-elle finalement, faisant taire toute les personne présente.»

Alors, elle s'éleva dans les airs, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête, sa robe se gonfla tel une cloche, et ses yeux s'assombrir pour devenir d'un noir profond. Après quelques instants, elle sortit précipitamment, faisant tomber son masque d'un blanc si irréel.

Tous restèrent choqués, à la fois horrifiés, et incompréhensible.

Où était parti celle en qui, tous avait confiance?

Où était parti celle qui était la plus douée en tout?

Dans quel camps était l'amie de tous, tout simplement...

Dans la forêt interdite, il y avait du remous. Les arbres tourbillonnaient, les feuilles volaient, les créatures s'enfuyaient et des ombres noirs apparaissaient.

Plus ces étranges masses sombres avançaient, plus la forêt mourrait et le ciel se couvrait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement à la bordure de la forêt, tendis qu'une voix rauque et dur s'élevait.

«-Mes chers compatriotes, ce soir est le soir où nous vaincrons, où nous battrons Dumbeldor et Potter, Harry Potter. Je vous l'assure chers sang pur, ce soir, nous deviendront maître du monde, des mondes. Battez vous pour moi, faite couler du sang à flots, et tuer sans une once de regrets. Ces gens là, ne mérite pas de vivre ! Hurla t-il, alors que des cris se firent entendre juste derrière Lord Voldemort.

Il reprit, à voix basse, pour une seul et unique personne.

-Ma douce, tu n'auras peut-être pas réussi à ramener Drago dans mon camps, mais si tu le tue ce soir, je t'offrirais la vie sauve. Susurra t-il de son halène pestiféré et de ses yeux rouge sang.

Elle était comme envoutée, elle hocha la tête avec une lueur noir dans les yeux, et sourit de manière démoniaque.

Au même moment, dans le château, Drago Malfoy était anéantit, à genoux devant ce masque désormais inoccupé, de discrètes larmes se versaient et coulaient sur les joues rosies de celui ci.  
Comment avait-elle pu lui mentir à ce point. Elle qui disait l'aimer, elle qui disait finir ses jours avec lui, elle qui disait tout faire pour lui. Lui avait-elle menti? Sûrement.

Elle lui avait brisé le coeur, tant de moments partagés, tant de complicités échangés, et tant d'amour dispersés, c'était juste cruelle de faire cela, à lui, qui autrefois avait été une âme sans coeur et sans amour propre.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait tout cela au juste? Juste pour le plaisir? Sûrement, ou peut-être pas. Après tout, elle restait celle qu'elle avait toujours été, elle n'avait pas fait cela par hasard, et elle l'aimait, il en était sûr et certain.

Une main vint se déposer sur son épaule, accompagné d'une voix qui lui incitait à rester fort, pour lui, pour eux, pour elle.

Il se releva à contre coeur, et détourna les yeux, qui plongèrent dans ceux de Dumbeldor.

«Mes chers amis. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit l'heure. Préparez vous. Je ne vous cache pas que tous nous en ressortiront indemne. Vous mourrez pour la plupart. 'il y eu un frisson' Mais au moins, vous vous serez battu pour votre liberté, vous aurez eu le courage, la force nécessaire et le privilège de vous battre pour votre vie. Soyez fort, et rester fière de vous même, quoi qu'il arrive.» Dit-il à haute voix sans détournez le regard de celui de Drago.  
Il voulait faire passer un message à Drago, qui trouva la force nécessaire pour hocher la tête.

Les forces du mal hurlèrent, ensemble, et marchèrent droit, baguette en main, afin de vaincre la bien pour laisser place au mal.  
A cette instant, hermione sut qu'il lui était vitale de tuer son amour, son amant.  
Au fond d'elle elle croyait l'aimait, elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, elle en était certaine, mais pour sa vie, elle devrait l'anéantir. Elle le ferait, elle en était sûr.

Un grondement retentit dans la grande salle, alors qu'un peu par tout on entendait «c'est l'heure.». Il allait falloir user de magie pour combattre et tuer, utiliser des sorts de mort, et des sortilèges interdits. Mais comme l'avait dit Dumbeldore, il fallait se battre pour sa vie, et la liberté prochaine.

Alors, après un dernier souffle, ils s'avancèrent et sortirent, la tête haute, fière et le cœur léger.

Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

Autant le bien, que le mal.

Autant la magie blanche que la noir.

Autant la souffrance et la douleur, que l'amour et l'amitié.

Autant Hermione que Drago.

Alors ils seraient forts et vaincraient.

Plus tard, alors que diverses sorts fusaient, des éclats vert, rouge, jaune, bleu, et diverses couleurs partait dans tout les sens, alors qu'une multitudes de cadavres jonchaient le sol, alors que par secondes plusieurs âmes mourraient, Lord Voldement se battait en personne avec Harry Potter.  
Un combat des plus dur, des plus beau, des plus attendu.

Plus loin, caché à la vu de tous, Hermione cherchait Drago parmi la forêt interdite et les animaux morts.

«Drago... Mon chéri...» Soufflait-elle, baguette en main à la recherche de son amant.

Elle était prête, elle allait le tuer.

Le mal l'emporterait.

Elle vivrait aux côtés de Lord, comme c'était promis.

«Là.» Résonna la voix de celui qu'elle cherchait, derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

«-Mon amour, je t'ai longtemps cherché tu sais... Dit-elle froide, et innocente...

-Bien sûr... Souffla t-il.

-Tu as récupéré mon masque ! s'étonna t-elle. Je pensais l'avoir perdu. C'est très... Gentil. Finit-elle amèrement.

-Hermione... Pourquoi... Murmura t-il. Je croyais que tu m'aimais.

-Mais je t'aime Drago... Seulement je préfère avoir la vie sauve que d'aimer. Expliqua t-elle, comme à un enfant.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est le mal qui l'emportera? Dit-il, incompréhensif.

-Je ne pense pas Drago, je le sais.

-Comment? Demanda t-il une nouvelle fois.

Elle soupira.

-Après tout, tu vas mourir 'il tressaillit' alors je peux bien te le dire. Lestrange va tout simplement lancer un stupéfixe à Harry, puis il mourra de douleur de la main de Lord. Tout simplement.

-Je ne comprend pas...

-J'avais oublié que tu avais des difficultés avec la langue française... Rit-elle. Ça sera tout simplement un combat à main nu. Termina t-elle, froidement.

-Et moi, reprit-il, comment comptes-tu me …

-Tuer? D'un simple sort de mort. Ça sera facile, et pas douloureux. Je t'aime sincèrement Drago, mais ma conscience l'a emporté sur mon cœur, voilà tout, je ne peux plus revenir en arrière maintenant... Surtout que tu sais le plan que l'on a concocté.

-Tu es diabolique...

-C'est ainsi que tu m'aimes. Après tout, tu mourras, sachant que ta douce t'aime... c'est déjà ça ! Maintenant... Avada...

-Je t'aime Hermione... Et ce, à jamais.

-Kedavra !

Le corps tomba inerte sur le sol, alors que quand le rayon vert avait jaillit, une lueur de peine était apparu dans les yeux de son amant à jamais perdu désormais.  
Elle soupira. Il n'y avait pas d'autre émotion que la haine. Elle avait endurer plusieurs épreuves pour arriver jusque là. Elle n'allait pas renoncer maintenant que son avenir était tracé.

Elle courut sur le champs de bataille, non pas sans un dernier regard pour le corps inerte de Drago, une larme s'échappa, qu'elle eut vite fait de retirer, et alla retrouver Lord.

Il était entrain de se battre contre Harry, les deux baguettes étaient pointés, et Lestrange se trouvait caché non loin d'Harry. Lord sourit en apercevant Hermione, et fit signe à Lestrange de retirer la baguette d'Harry de ses mains. Celui ci en fit étonné. Encore plus quand Lord s'approcha d'Harry et lui sauta à la gorge, un couteau à la main.

«Maintenant cher petit, tu mourras comme ta moldu de mère, d'une mort douce, lente, et douloureuse à souhait.» Susurra la mage noir.

Une lueur de crainte passa dans les deux émeraudes, alors que le premier coup de couteau transperça le ventre du survivant.  
Après plusieurs coups, il tomba, mort.

Le Lord avait vaincu.

Il avait gagné.

A présent, la noirceur, la mort, et la haine s'emparerait du monde magique et moldu. Ces derniers d'ailleurs, allait disparaître.

Quelques jours après, dans le manoir du mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps, Hermione était penché devant le seigneur des ténèbres, une robe noir luxuriante sur le dos.

«-Hermione... Ma douce Hermione... Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point tu as été d'une aide précieuse pendant la guerre... Sans toi, je doute qu'on aurait gagné... Soupira t-il. Relèves-toi voyons !Ordonna t-il.

Elle se releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas oublié la promesse que je t'avais faite... Conclut-il.

-Non Maître.

-Et as-tu oublié comment j'étais? Quel homme j'étais? Quel seigneur j'étais? Demanda t-il avec des airs supérieurs.

-Non, Maître.

-Bien... Excellent. Dans ce cas... Tu pourras mourir fière de toi.

Une lueur de panique s'empara d'elle.

-Comment?

-Et bien très chère, tu es une moldu, doté de capacités magique, d'étonnante capacité magique, mais dans mon monde, il n'y a... Hélas, pas de place pour les gens tel que toi... Finit-il.

-Mais... J'ai tuer Drago Malfoy ! S'indigna t-elle.

-Et quoi? Oui, Ronald Wesley, oui, loufoca Lovegood, oui, les Patils, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui! Et quoi? Tu as été d'une grande aide précieuse, mais ça ne suffit pas... Ton sang est sale cher enfant...

-Non, reprit-il, ne conteste pas, ne t'en veux pas non plus, tu es sale, c'est grave, mais personne ne regrettera ta mort au moins... Bien, maintenant... Lestrange, occupes-toi d'elle ! Ordonna t-il en quittant la salle, sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione.»

_**Elle s'était fait, dupé !**_

_**Elle mourut, seule, personne ne regretta sa mort.**_

* * *

On aurait pu penser que cela finirait autrement, mais non, cendrillon d'un jour, cendrillon toujours, cependant, jamais Hermione Granger ne fut une cendrillon.

Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwww Pleaseeeeeeeeee !


End file.
